


Feel Better

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has a nightmare about his father and Lavellan is there to... Take his mind off of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Better

“Dorian, you’re a disgrace.”   
“Stop it!”  
“Why are you such a failure?!”  
“Stop!”  
“You’re not worthy to be my son.”

“Stop it… Stop it… Stop.. NO!” I woke up sitting in Carter’s bed, gasping and sobbing and shivering and feeling awful. It was a kind of awful that pricked at my mind like freezing rain. The fire dimly lit the room, but my vision still seemed blurred. My head was spinning. Vaguely I was aware of Lavellan’s arms around me, his hands rubbing circles on my back, and quiet words being murmured into my ear.   
I could hear the general sound of his voice, but the words weren’t clear. I felt detached, like he was touching me through layers of blankets. My father’s words echoed in my mind, or rather, words a fade demon had repeated to me in my nightmare. I couldn’t seem to catch my breath. It felt like hours before I could finally hear the Inquisitor’s voice clearly, whispering things in Dalish, and even longer before I calmed enough to finally feel his hands caressing my bare skin. I was still shaking, but everything else had faded away. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and just sat there, waiting for the dizziness and shivering to pass.  
“Th-Thank you, Carter.” I choked out after a while. Everything was normal now, but I still had no intentions of moving, and Lavellan could tell. He didn’t mind this, I knew it. He hadn’t before. It was sort of an understanding that we had. If one of us had a nightmare, the other made it better, no matter how long it took.  
“For you, anything.” He replied, nuzzling my neck with his nose. It was becoming a familiar gesture that he seemed to use often. I liked it, because after he would do that he would always take a deep breath, taking in my scent which he seemed to love so much. We loved everything about eachother.  
“Can I do something to take your mind off of it?” Carter asked. I knew what he meant when he let one of his hands trail a bit lower than they had. I nodded, and he moved his hands to my chest and gingerly pushed me to where my back was against the matress again. Normally I was the one doing all the work, but I was in no state for it this time. Knowing this, Carter chose to be gentle. He walked over to the couch and reached under the cushion, pulling out a bottle of oil, and tossed it lightly onto the bed, stripping off his pants as he went. Watching him made me feel hot. He returned to the bed, trailing kisses from my collarbone to the waistband of my pants, pulling them slowly off of me. I raised my hips to help him get them off, and he smiled in thanks, running his fingers over my hips before grabbing the bottle of oil.   
Once he'd coated his fingers with the oil, he kissed me softly before inserting one finger, making my breath catch. Carter's tongue was in my mouth, and his left hand was pressed against my hip, keeping me still as he added another finger. I moaned, and I felt him chuckle into the kiss, almost crying out in pleasure when he added a third finger. His fingers thrusting into my ass was almost enough to drive me over the edge on its own, and I couldn't help but whine when he pulled them out, slicking his length with a copious amount of oil. Blue eyes met mine, searching for approval.  
"Maker, please, Carter!" I moaned, and he lined himself up and pushed in.  
"Carter!" I yelled, pleasure making me feel like I was on fire. Well, a good kind of fire. As hard as I found it to do so, I glanced at Lavellan and he seemed just as close as I was. He was panting, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, and his eyes closed as he fucked me near senseless. We came at the same time, crying out each others name as we fell over the edge into ecstasy. The inquisitor literally flopped down beside me, panting harder than I was.  
"That was fun." He pointed out, and I laughed. Humor was one of his many perks.  
"Do you feel better now, Dorian?" Lavellan inquired, sitting up and leaning on his elbow, blue eyes curiously searching mine. I smiled at him, reaching up and tucking a strand of his hair behind his adorable pointed ear.   
"I'm a lot better, amatus, thank you." I replied, and he practically fell against my chest, curling up against my sweat-dampened skin, nuzzling my neck again and making me blush more, if that were possible.   
"I'm glad I could help. But seriously, we should get some rest, who knows what will attack us tomorrow?" Carter suggested, and I nodded, shifting so that I was on my side and my arms were around the elf's waist, his face against my chest, as he liked it. Drowsiness was setting in on us both.  
"Goodnight, amatus." I whispered as we both fell asleep. There weren't anymore nightmares for either of us for the rest of the night.


End file.
